Love at first sight
by dreamWinger
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo get unexpectedly entered to Shikon High School in the GT program, unaware that they're about to meet Inuyasha, a silver-haired, amber-eyed half-demonhanyou who attracts countless girls at Shikon High.
1. Default Chapter

Love at first sight  
  
Disclaimer: Please note that all of the characters in this fanfic are unoriginal so please don't sue me! Also, A/N means author's note...enjoy my story. By the way, Miroku the perverted monk is not in this fanfic.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Ring! Ring!" the phone rang and 16-year-old Inuyasha was awoken. His sensitive ears hurt a lot and put him in a bad mood.  
"Hello?" he asked warily as he picked up the phone in his room.  
"Um, oh yes...is this Inuyasha? This is his father," the voice on the other end said.  
"Oh Father," Inuyasha replied, "This is Inuyasha. What did you want to say to me?"  
"Ah yes. I called to inform you that you will be going with Sesshomaru to Shikon High School/SHS and stay at the dormitories there."  
'"What?!" Inuyasha asked, almost shouting, "Why am I going to Sess's high school?!"  
"You see, son, your, um, school, Wootton High School has closed down, so I am transferring you to Shikon High School. I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Mr. Youkai said.  
"Oh, alright," Inuyasha muttered, "Bye."  
"Bye son."  
"I actually have to go to Sess's stupid high school!" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he dresses and brushed his teeth, "Hmmph!"  
An hour later, Inuyasha descended the front stairs of his large mansion and found his half brother, Sesshomaru downstairs eating breakfast: bacon.  
"Hey," Inuyasha greeted his half-brother. Sesshomaru said nothing in response.  
About half an hour later, the 2 had finished their breakfasts and Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, "Come on. The 1st bell rings in 10 minutes. Let's go."  
"Oh, alright," was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
A/N: Hey! So, how'd you like it? I know, I know, it's way too short. People, give me time! I promise you that Chapter 1 will be much longer, and remember, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome, about 25 miles away, had also just woken up to the sound of a ringing phone. Sleepily, the also 16-year-old girl got up (in her cute puppy pj's) and picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello? Higurashi residence," she said politely.  
"This is Shikon High administration. May I please speak to Kagome Higurashi?" a woman replied.  
"Um, yes?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"I'm really sorry that this is on a very short notice, but you and your twin (A/N: they're not identical) Kikyo have been accepted into our Gifted & Talented Program at the last minute. The 1st bell will ring in about half an hour ladies, goodbye!" Kagome gasped as she hung up the phone.  
"Is this a dream?" she wondered aloud, "Oh well, I'd better wake Kik."  
"Hey sleepyhead," Kagome jumped onto her sister's bed and pulled the covers away. Kikyo shivered as Kagome shouted, "Come on Kik! The 1st bell's gonna ring in like...half an hour!"  
"Huh? Huh?" Sleepy Kikyo asked her now hyper sister, "What bell?"  
"Shikon High's bell, silly!" Kagome answered with a big smile, "We've been accepted into the GT program at the last minute!"  
"WHAT?!" Kikyo shouted, jumping up and quickly dressing. Clad in the Shikon High girls' red, white, and blue school uniforms, the Higurashi girls gobbled down their breakfast and jumped into their blue sports car. After waving goodbyes out the window to their mother, Kikyo quickly drove them to school and parked. Then the 2 girls ran to the front of the school only to find a large crowd of screaming girls at the curb where a red sports car was.  
"It's Sesshomaru, the taller one, and Inuyasha, his younger bro," a girl named Sango explained to Kagome and Kikyo outside the front door just as a boy with sunglasses and a cap ran past, paused to look at Kagome, and ran on. Kikyo said, "What was that about?" and Kagome shrugged.  
"They're like...the elite target for girls now, though I think it's stupid. I mean, once those 2 Youkai boys get girlfriends, they'll go back to their own boyfriends anyway," Sango remarked and Kagome and Kikyo forgot all about the mysterious boy who had stared at Kagome.  
"Yeah, who would like some stupid boys without knowing them?" Kikyo asked as Kagome agreed by nodding. When the 1st bell rang (A/N: there's 30 min between the 1st and 2nd bell), the 3 friends followed everyone inside and found their dorms.  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome asked her new friend, "What room do you have? Kik and I have room 103," she added, peering at the card/key,  
"Let me see...I have room 102. Yay! We have rooms next to each other so we can visit each other, and I have a single, so I have it all to myself!" Sango said cheerfully.  
"Let's go get our schedules and see if we're in the same classes," Kagome said. They sauntered off toward the main office building where a line was forming.  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? I know that it's still a little too short, I'll make them longer. Did you like the story so far? Tell me by reviewing! I gotta go... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Screaming girls overwhelmed Inuyasha. In the dense crowd, no one saw the teenage boy stuff his hair into a cap, put on a pair of sunglasses, and fled toward the school where 3 girls his age, surprisingly not drooling over him or Sess, stood, and he disappeared inside to find his and Sess's dorm, unpack, and get his class schedules.  
After finding the double dorm that he and Sess were sharing, Inuyasha unpacked and threw open the door to get their schedules, only to find Sess standing there; tired, bedraggled, and dirty.  
"School's gonna start, Sess," Inuyasha reminded Sesshomaru, "Let's go get our class schedules, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded in response, to Inuyasha's surprise, as Sess usually was not nearly as agreeable as this. Together they got their schedules from the main office and parted to go find their 1st period class. Inuyasha looked at the paper, and it read: English GT: Ms. Kaede: Room 254,  
so he gathered his books and went off to find room 254.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango had just received their new class schedules too. The trio looked down at their schedules to read: English GT: Ms. Kaede: Room 254.  
"Cool!" Sango said when she saw that her twin friends also had Ms. Kaede for English GT during 1st period. Since the friends had already brought their books (in leather bookbags) with them, they walked toward the nearest room to ask a teacher where the room was.  
"Um, excuse me?" Kagome asked the teacher.  
"Yes?" she replied warmly.  
"Um...we're," Kagome gestured at the 3 of them, "we're looking for Ms. Kaede's room, room 254 for English GT."  
"First, go up these stairs," the teacher pointed, "and turn right. Keep going until you reach the end of the hall. Look to your left, and there you have it!" she said.  
"Thank you very much!" the 3 girls cried simultaneously, and hurried off. They arrived at the door and went inside. Then, they found 3 seats next to each other just as the 2nd bell rang.  
"Good morning class," Ms. Kaede said.  
"Good morning, Ms. Kaede," they chanted back at her.  
"Ah yes. We have a new student, transferred from Wootton High (A/N: that's my high school). Come in, come Inuyasha. Here he is. His name is Inuyasha Youkai," Ms. Kaede broke off as all the girls (except for Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango; duh!) erupted into screams and squeals.  
"Now, now, ladies," Ms. Kaede hushed the screaming girls (who were now trying to climb on top of Inuyasha as he panicked). When Ms. Kaede got the girls under control, Kagome finally got a good look at this Inuyasha Youkai as he was sitting down. He had long gleaming silver hair, glittering amber eyes, and wore a bright blue kimono. As Kagome studied him, she could tell why most girls were attracted to this amber-eyed stranger. Inuyasha Youkai was good looking, she decided, but Kagome did not think guys should be judged by their looks, and she looked away, concentrating on the 500-word essay that Ms. Kaede had given the class for homework and the rest of the class time to work on, unaware of a pair of amber eyes lingering on her.  
  
Disclaimer: So, have you stopped reviewing? You'd better not! Anyway, I want your opinion on this: should I make this fanfic an Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Kik/Inu, or Kik/Sess? You decide! Review to tell me! I'll get a feel for it by looking at the votes! Your vote'll count, so please tell me! Gotta go! 


	4. Chapter 3: Truly 'Love at first sight'

Chapter 3: Truly 'Love at first sight'...  
  
When the bell rang, everyone rose from their seats, gathered their books and papers, and walked out the door; everyone except Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango. Inuyasha stood up from his seat with his stuff, working up his nerves, and walked toward the 3 girls. He took a deep breath.  
"Um, hi," he said to them. They looked up, startled.  
"Uh, hi," the 3 girls replied together hesitantly.  
"Uh, Kagome? Could I talk to you for a moment? Um, alone?" Inuyasha asked the surprised girl. Kikyo and Sango looked at Kagome, a question in their wide eyes: huh? Kagome gave a tiny shrug in answer and followed the blushing Inuyasha toward a corner of the almost-empty classroom (A/M: Ms. Kaede left the room for a break).  
When the blushing couple was alone, Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "Um, you probably already know me. I'm Inuyasha Youkai. I...I saw you today already. Remember? In front of the school? I was wearing a cap and sunglasses," he added, waiting for her to remember.  
"Um, yeah, I think so. You...you stopped to stare at us...me, but you ran off. Why?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, I was kinda being chased, you know, by the girls," he answered.  
"Oh, right," Kagome said, "by the demanding mob of girls," she joked, laughing. Inuyasha warmed to it, the beautiful laugh still ringing in his ears long after she had stopped.  
"Uh huh," he agreed, also laughing, "So, um...the Welcoming Dance is next week."  
"Yeah," Kagome said, looking down, oblivious to Inuyasha's blushing and fidgeting, unaware of what he was going to ask her.  
"So, do...do you want to...to go to the Welcoming Dance with...with me?" he blurted out, breathing a silent sigh of relief, as if huge burden he was carrying was gone.  
"Um, uh...I don't know...um, well," she paused, "Okay," she finally said, looking up, her deep, sea-green eyes suddenly lighting up, "Of course!" Inuyasha could've whooped with joy, but smiled and blushed too.  
"Um, so...see ya later," he said brightly.  
"Bye!" Kagome replied, and stood up on her tiptoes, and pecked him on the cheek, blushing furiously. He looked down, embarrassed, but smiled to himself and strode away. Kagome gazed after him, a dreamy expression in her eyes, until Kikyo shook her hard.  
"Hey sis! Love at first sight, huh?" she remarked to Sango as Kagome blushed.  
"Guys! Stop teasing," Kagome pleaded as her friends laughed, "Come on! We'll be late for period 2!" she said, walking ahead.  
Barely getting to class on time (Math GT), the 3 girls found 3 seats next to each other in the back of the classroom side by side (all of their classes were the same) and sat down while Mr. Houlton (A/N: he's my, very hyper, science teacher from 6th grade) took attendance.  
"Welcome to your very 1st day of school!" Mr. Houlton greeted them, then without pause he said, "We will start by reviewing today."  
All during class, Kagome barely paid attention, though she took notes in her math journal, her mind was mostly on Inuyasha. She saw his handsome amber eyes in her mind, until Mr. Houlton said audibly, "Miss Higurashi! What is the 2nd power of 12?"  
"Oh!" she said, startled as her friends smirked, "Um, 144."  
"Yes," he said sharply, then said to the class, "Simple math like this must be memorized! I want you to study multiplication, addition, division, subtraction, order of operations, square roots and exponents...," the strict math teacher said as everyone, even Kagome broke out her daydreams, copied down the terms they needed to study for.  
Finally, the 80-minute Interact (free time) came, kids screamed at the sound of the bell in happiness. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango gathered up their belongings and walked out of the classrooms building toward the girls' dorms.  
"Let's tidy up," Kikyo suggested to her 10-second-younger twin sister.  
"Sure," Kagome agreed as Sango went to her own room. They set their school books, papers, and writing utensils neatly on the 2 desks (provided for each student). Then, they folded their clothes (each had: 2 other sets of school uniforms, 3 sweaters, 2 pairs of everyday bellbottoms, underwear, and girls' 'stuff') into the drawers in the closet that they shared. They also had their own pillows, which they set on top of the beds.  
"Hey girls!" Sango suddenly said as she opened their door, "Getting comfortable?"  
"Yeah," Kagome and Kikyo replied together, then Kikyo suggested, "Um, wanna go to the library to work on our English essays? We have lots of homework anyway, might as well get some of it done."  
"Ok."  
"Sure," Kagome agreed as Sango went to her room to get her books, pencils/pens, journals, and papers. The twins did the same. Then, they met outside, locked their doors, and quickly walked to the library inside the classrooms building,  
When the girls got there, they found an empty table, and worked until the bell rang.  
"Time for lunch!" Sango said to Kagome and Kikyo, "Let's go to the cafeteria (inside the classrooms building)."  
"Okay," they both answered, and after the trio put everything in their book bags, they ran to the cafeteria 2 floors below and took out their lunch checks. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango stood in one of the lunch lines to wait and picked out their lunches, then paying for them.  
As Kagome munched on a raw carrot, her sister asked her, "Kagome, do you remember the boy who was staring at you outside the school this morning, the one with the cap and sunglasses?"  
"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.  
"Wasn't he, um...Inu...Inuyasha Youkai? The transferred student? The one...you know...that you, um, kissed?" Kikyo teased in a whisper.  
"Well, um, yeah," Kagome answered as her friends burst into laughter and everyone looked at them while the 2 girls choked on their mashed potatoes and gravy.  
"Hey! Stop laughing! He is kinda cute, you know!" she protested.  
"Weren't you the one who agreed that boys, anyone shouldn't be judged by their looks, huh?" Sango countered, still laughing.  
"Well, yeah. But now I kinda know him better...so I think I can judge him! Besides, there's a dance next week. I won't be the one without a date! He...asked me...," Kagome trailed off, looking dreamy again.  
When the bell—signaling the end of lunchtime (40 minutes)—rang, they dumped their trash into a large garbage bin and went to their dorms to get their class things. Two minutes later, they walked into their 6th period classes.  
  
A/N: Is that long enough? It certainly took forever! Oh, and by the way, Mr. Houlton is not nearly as strict as in my story. And I know high schools don't have dormitories, but Shikon High does in my story, okay? I'll update sooner if you review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams  
  
That afternoon, after all their classes (there were 8 of them) were over, the 3 girls were free to do whatever they wanted while the afternoon students worked.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sango asked after they had finished homework, deposited their school stuff in their rooms, and taken a refreshing shower (each of them).  
"Well, why don't we go look around, you know, kinda like a self-tour or something?" Kikyo suggested.  
"Sure. We can go check out the dance flyers for the time, place, and date, too, you know?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, come on, Kag. You're not really serious about this Inuyasha Youkai, are you?" Kikyo asked.  
"Of course I am. I mean, I really felt something like he was The One or something when I met him," Kagome relied slowly.  
"Alright. Then, we can go have that self-tour, okay, Kik?" Sango compromised.  
"Sure," the twins answered. So they went to the main office building and looked at the Welcoming Dance flyer.  
"The time is from 5 pm to 11 pm, wow! Long time and the date is next Saturday, at the special dance floor. Cool! Hey guys! We get to use the special dance floor next to the auditorium," Kagome said.  
"Uh huh," Kikyo said, brightening up, "Sango, we really should try getting dates for the dance, it sounds cool!"  
"Yea, we should. Thank you soooo much for getting us into this, Kag. It really sounds cool!"  
"You are very welcome girls," Kagome said, bowing, then laughing, "Well, how about that tour?" she added.  
"Okay," Kikyo and Sango both agreed. They walked randomly from building to building until they had seen all of them.  
  
Inuyasha Youkai was also still thinking about the dance next Saturday, and couldn't wait to see if that night would be the start of him and Kagome going steady as girlfriend and boyfriend. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and ask her where they should meet before the dance.  
  
After their self-tour, the 3 girls retired to their dorm rooms 102 and 103.  
"Wanna sleepover or something, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.  
"Sure. Just let me go get my sleeping bag and pajamas," Sango replied as Kagome and Kikyo changed into their pajamas and placed their school uniforms on the edge of their beds. A minute later, Sango appeared, wearing her purple pajamas and holding her sleeping bag and pillow.  
"Where should I out my stuff?" she asked.  
"In the middle of the carpet," Kikyo replied, gesturing at the middle of the room. The girls stayed up until 12:00, realizing that they had school tomorrow and couldn't afford to lose too much sleep.  
"Good night!" they each said to the other 2 girls before drifting off.  
Kagome dreamed about her first love that night.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
I dreamed about Inuyasha, at the dance.  
He saw me waiting outside the girls' dorms building and smiled at me. We linked arms and followed my friends (with their dates, but their faces were blurry) toward the dance floor.  
The room was beautiful, so romantic...  
  
"Kagome!" a voice shouted in my ear. I jumped, startled, to see Kik. The dream was over and I sighed wistfully.  
"You could've waited a few seconds! I was in the middle of a beautiful dream," I said.  
"With dream boy, I bet," my sister muttered under her breath.  
"I heard that!" I yelled.  
"Guys! Stop arguing," Sango said. In the midst of our argument, Kik and I had forgotten she was there.  
"The 1st bell's gonna ring soon!" she reminded us, "We have to get to lunch!"  
"Alright, alright," we grumbled as all 3 of us dressed in our school uniforms, took turns in the bathroom to brush our teeth, wash our faces, and use the toilet.  
Then, we took our book bags (with our homework, pens/pencils, books, and journals) with us to breakfast in the almost-filled-up cafeteria.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I have to leave. Plus, I thought this is a good place to end the chapter. By the way, POV stands for Point Of View. Keep reviewing! Tah tah! Or Cao (pronounced Chow)! Or See ya! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Perfect Outfit

Chapter 5: The Perfect Outfit  
  
Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic except for David, minor character. On with the story, then!  
  
When all the students had eaten breakfast, the 1st bell rang. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went back to their dorm to get their books and other school stuff.  
"See ya later, Sess!" Inuyasha called as they left the boys' dorms building. He suddenly smiled at the thought of seeing Kagome again in a few minutes. Quickly, he crossed the grassy field between the classrooms building and the boys' dorms. Ignoring the annoying, yet still hopeful girls following him, Inuyasha found Ms, Kaede's room and walked briskly inside. Kagome, her twin, and their friends weren't there yet, he saw immediately.  
  
"We still have 30 minutes until class starts...what do you guys want to do?" Kikyo asked.  
"Um...I...I want to...to see Inuyasha...," Kagome began, blushing, "Let's go to class."  
"Come on! Kag, are you really serious about this guy? I mean, he's the first one you've actually looked at as a guy," Kikyo reminded her twin, you don't have any experience!  
"Exactly, I've never felt anything like this for anyone before, so I think I should take it seriously," Kagome retorted.  
"Well," Sango said, "I think Kag can decide her own feelings, Kik," she compromised, "I mean, he is kinda cute, heh heh!"  
"See?" Kagome asked.  
"Alright, alright, if you say so," Kikyo replied, holding her hands up in defense, "I give up." Kagome smiled, and their argument was over. The girls went to their classroom and saw Inuyasha already there, waiting for Kagome.  
She walked over shyly.  
"Hi," she greeted him. He looked up, startled.  
"Hey," Inuyasha replied, "Um, I wanted to ask you, where do you want to meet me before the uh, dance?" he asked. Several girls gasped, not knowing that their dreamboy was out of their reach.  
"Um, how about next to the flag in front of the dance building?" she suggested slowly, feeling her cheeks burning as the other girls glared at her in envy.  
When all their classes were over and they had finished their homework, the girls decided what they were going to do next.  
"Let's go shopping," Kagome suggested, "I want to buy a dress for the dance. You guys should too!"  
"Yeah," they replied. Then, both girls blushed red.  
"Well, who?" Kagome asked.  
"Who what?" they replied quickly.  
"Duh! Spill it! Who has the honor of taking my 2 beautiful friends to the dance?" Kagome asked, pretending to be frustrated. They blushed and shifted their feet uncomfortably. Kikyo answered first.  
"Um, well...there's this guy I met in the hall yesterday. His name's Sesshomaru, Sess for short. He, he...um, well," she hesitated, and then went on, "he asked me to...to go to the dance with him and I said yes after we chatted for a while," Kikyo blurted out then said sheepishly to Sango, "Your turn!"  
"No, wait! Did you say Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Youkai? What a coincidence!" Sango cried, "Isn't he Inuyasha Youkai's older brother?"  
"Wait...," Kikyo said slowly, "Yeah...he has silver hair too!"  
"So, what about your guy, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.  
"Okay," Sango said after taking a deep breath, "Um, you see...in our math class, this guy named David, David Adams, sits next to me. He, um, asked me to go to the dance with him after class. And I said yes. That's why I stayed behind a while. He's really sweet...," Sango trailed off, a dreamy smile on her face.  
Kagome remarked to Kikyo, "Who's the lovesick one now?" and laughed.  
The girls continued to tease each other all the way to Kikyo's car, and they hopped in, giggling. She drove them to 'Limited Too' and parked. Then, the 3 teenage girls bounced out giddily.  
"Let's go get those dresses!" Kagome said happily and bounded into the evening gowns section.  
"We need something sexy, that'll make our guys go head over heels for us," Sango announced.  
  
Kikyo's POV:  
  
Kagome, Sango, and I started looking for dresses and skirts we liked. I'd narrowed mine down to 3: a very lacy old fashioned white one, with fashionably slashed open sleeves and a long train, like a wedding dress; a simple evening silk gown, strapless and sexy, matching my eye color; and a navy blue miniskirt, sexy and simple, showing Sess to work hard to win my affections, perfect for a first date. I went over to my friends.  
"Hey guys," I said, "Which one do you like best?" I asked, holding the dresses up.  
"I like the miniskirt," they replied at the same time, and then laughed.  
"Thanks! I like this one the best too. It's perfect!" I cried happily.  
  
Sango's POV:  
  
Lucky Kikyo! She'd already gotten a dress: a navy blue miniskirt, just her type, to show Sesshomaru that she had not worked too hard on her outfit, and I sighed. It was perfect for a first date.  
I looked down. I had also narrowed my favorites down to 3, like Kik. One was a long bright red silky gown, with thin straps to accent my narrow shoulders. The second was a rock star style miniskirt, with long strings of beads dangling from the bottom, and a matching shirt, with 'cut' open sleeves and strings of beads dangling from the ends of the sleeves as well. Big hoop earrings and a bandanna would go well with this outfit, I decided, exactly my style. The third was a long, formal gown, with short sleeves. It was made of silk, and stuck to my thin figure when I tried it on. I couldn't decide which one was my favorite, so I decided to ask my friends too.  
"Girls?" I asked, holding up the 3 outfits, "Which one fits me the best?" Both pointed to the rock star outfit. I smiled, thinking, exactly my type. Now Kag was the only one without an outfit.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I sighed, frustrated. I still hadn't decided between my 2 favorites.  
The first one was a sea-green gown, matching my eyes (Inuyasha's favorite) and brought them out. It was made of silk, long and graceful with thin shoulder straps. When I tried it on, the long gown accented my figure, my friends told me.  
The second one was a thin, short, smooth, white, cotton skirt with graceful riffles at the bottom half. A blue shirt (in the same style as Sango's rock star shirt) with shiny yellow stars went with the skirt and they matched perfectly.  
"Which one do you guys like?" I asked the other two.  
"I think you should wear the sea-green gown to the dance, and change into the other outfit to dance. Inuyasha will fall in love with your figure..., not that he doesn't right now though," Kikyo added thoughtfully.  
"Great idea!" Sango agreed, smiling.  
So I bought them both, and left 'Limited Too' with my friends, each of us holding a shopping bag, mine being the biggest.  
  
A/N: Still reading? Still reviewing, I hope? Well, don't stop! It's gonna start getting exciting later! (Hint, hint) Well, I can't write right now. I'll update soon! 


End file.
